


Me, you and you two

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Kink Exploring, M/M, Navy breaks a few laws, Other, POV Change, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve McGarrett, a clone is born, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve and Danny find out about the Navy conducting shady experiments when one of them breaks into their home.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 48
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

_******_

_POV Dr. Schnieke_

_******_

_September 2005_

Doctor Kelsey Schnieke taps her pen on the data sheet in front of her before making an adjustment in her calculation. She looks it over again, satisfied she calls the director

“It’s complete. We can start the project as soon as you deliver suitable material”

“We already picked four men from our pool”

“They signed the papers?”

“They did when they signed up for the Navy. Green light doctor”

*****

_June 2006_

Kelsey enters the hospital room and takes a moment to look at her results. Four perfect men, ready for combat. She smiles, takes a deep breath and brandishes her clipboard

“Alexander Grant Morgan”

“Present!”

“Dallas Bentley”

“Present”

“Anthony Banks”

“present”

“Steven Jack McGarrett” 

“Present”

She nods and starts her last test round before she releases them into the care of director Coulter to be used in covert missions and need to know ops. The men haven't been told who exactly they are because if all goes well they’ll never meet their donor’s. She shrugs as long as she gets the data she doesn’t care what they are used for. Kelsey gives Dallas a smile as she fills a vial with his blood and hands it to the nurse. After a quick and easy goodbye she leaves the room, almost bumping into Coulter and his cronies. They all politely nod and then she is on her way to the lab. 

******

_POV Jack_

_******_

_March 2016_

Jack McGarrett holds back a quiet sob as he looks at one of his best friends' lifeless body. Dallas didn’t have to die, he warned them but they wanted it done now and the team paid a heavy price for it. He winches when he turns his head and he can feel the blood trickling down his brow, the world greying out on him as he sinks into oblivion.

He wakes up to a steady beeping, he knows without opening his eyes he’s back at base. Someone jabs a needle into his arm, he growls in annoyance and pulls back. Someone tuts and he finally opens his eyes. Kelsey is standing at his bed, writing on her clipboard

“What’s the verdict doc?”

“You’ll live”

A nurse comes in with a file, Kelsey takes it and glances at him before she opens it and reads through whatever is in there. Jack tilts his head and reads the front of the file, _Steven J. McGarrett._ Huh? He hasn’t been Steven for over ten years. Once the two are gone and he’s alone he sits up, taking a second to suppress the nausea. He checks his chart at the end of the bed and narrows his eyes when he reads _Jack M_. Something is not adding up here and he intends to find out. 

It takes him a week to recover enough to start sneaking. The night nurse is sweet on him and lets him roam the hall at night if he is restless. It’s ridiculously easy to break into the lab and find the files. The file doesn’t make sense, it’s his medical history but not. There’s injuries listed that he never had and apparently he has a home in Hawaii. He searches the other files and what he finds baffles him. The Navy really outdid itself, hiding a program of this magnitude. He spends the remaining hours of the night reading up on cloning. 

Three days later he disappears from the hospital, leaving no trail behind. He lays low for nearly eight months before he slowly makes his way to Hawaii. 

*****

It’s late when he gets off the ship and he books himself into a hotel near the harbour. Jack hires a car and punches his destination into the navigation. He arrives just as his donor comes out of the house. It’s jarring to look at himself, and oddly pleasing to see that they both take care of their body. He watches the truck turn the corner and waits fifteen minutes before he crosses the street. He sneaks around the back and frowns when he notices the door is open but he dismisses it in favour of looking around. There are pictures on the wall, he wonders at his own smiling face amid what seems to be a rather big family. A short blond, muscled man with two smiling children are featured rather prominently in at least seventy percent of the pictures. He finds a desk in a small room with a laptop on it, he sits down and touches a key. It’s secured, damn it. He tries a few combinations but to no avail. He’s so focused on figuring out the password and listening for cars outside he startles rather badly when a body drops itself into his lap. A pair of arms circles his neck and hot, wet lips find his own. He gasps, opening himself up for the kiss to deepen. The moment he responds to it the kiss breaks rather abruptly

“Who the hell ..”

The man is off his lap in a flash and Jack has to duck as the blond takes a swing at his head. He reacts on instinct and seconds later he has the feisty blond subdued against the wall

“I’m not here to harm you”

There is no response, save for a string of muffled words and a kick backwards. Jack sighs, looking for a way to keep those fists out of his face. He doesn’t find anything so he settles on the chair with the blond once again in his lap He glances at his captive, who is now silent and still, probably waiting for an opportunity to break free

“I really didn’t think anyone was here, I was just so damn curious to see my donor, I don’t think he knows about me. Right? So I reckon you’re his fuck buddy?” there is more struggling and what sounds like cursing. Jack smiles “So boyfriend? Mate? Husband?” he huffs out a laugh “Have to say did not expect that. I mean he’s a Navy SEAL right? And I know they always discouraged any type of behaviour that even suggest being gay”

Of course there is no answer and Jack knows he has to render the blond unconscious if he wants to have clean getaway. Only there’s rumbling outside and he has run out of time. Fuck, he can’t let the man go, or take him. The door opens 

“Danny?”

The blond starts struggling again, yelling loud enough to be heard. Jack closes his hand around his nose and mouth, depriving the struggling man of oxygen. It takes a long minute for the movement to become sluggish just before he goes limp, the office door is pushed open. He sees the gun first and his donor next. The look on his face is priceless as he realises exactly who is holding Danny 

“Let go of him”

If he lets go, he’s going to be shot and he’ll probably not survive it, so a stand-off it is

“Put your weapon away and I’ll explain”

“Let him go first”

“Look, you know as well as I do he’s the only reason I’m still standing, so please, let me explain and then you can decide what to do. Okay?”

His donor slowly lowers his gun and Jack releases Danny with a push forcing Steve to catch him. They have a silent conversation, Danny leaves the room and Steve gestures for Jack to follow him. They sit down at the kitchen table

“I’m Jack, or rather Steven Jack McGarrett and I’m a Navy SEAL”

The explanations last well into the day and in the end it’s decided that Jack will stay for the time being, with limited changes they can pass him off as a cousin. 

******

Jack groans as he hears the familiar creaking of Steve’s bedsprings. Night after night he lies awake listening to Steve as he lays claim to Danny. He knows the possessive feeling all too well, he finds himself looking at Danny with an emotion that can never be spoken out loud but is clearly visible to all. It seems Steve has taken it upon himself to remind Jack of this every chance he gets. He presses the heel of his hand against his twitching cock. As always he’s weak against the long drawn out moans Steve is wringing from Danny and he cums quietly seconds after the springs stop creaking. 

The next morning Steve is drinking his coffee with a smug grin and Jack narrows his eyes

“Morning”

“A very good morning”

Danny huffs and slaps Steve’s shoulder

“Don’t be an ass”

Jack has a sudden flash of irrational anger at thin walls but he suppresses it and sips his coffee not willing to get into another argument with his donor. Steve on the other hand is being a little shit as he lets his hand trail over Danny’s perfect ass and gives him a kiss that makes Jack’s cock take an interest. Steve smirks knowingly at him and leaves the kitchen. Danny clears his throat

“So what are you doing today?”

“Not sure yet”

They fall silent until Steve wanders back in five minutes later. He drops himself into the chair next to Jack and something flits over Danny’s face. He can’t place it and puts it aside for now. 

******

The next morning he decides to join Steve for his morning swim to work off his insistent need and growing hunger for something he can’t have. They swim for a good thirty minutes before they head back, He can see Danny sitting on his deckchair and he glances at Steve, who narrows his eyes at him. They pick up their pace and they’re both out of breath when they walk ashore. Danny is waiting for them but he doesn’t get up, he just gestures to the towels on the empty chair next to him. Jack sees the expression again, only this time he can place it, lust and it’s for the both of them. He’s pretty sure that Danny isn’t getting up because he has something to hide and when he glances at Steve he knows he’s right. Steve looks between them with a thoughtful expression but doesn’t comment and as Jack walks to the house he has a feeling something is going to give. 

******

_Danny POV_

******

Danny sighs as he watches Steve get out of bed, he knows exactly what he’s been doing. Marking him as property, letting Jack know he’s of limits. Steve, just like Danny, noticed the way Jack looks at him sometimes. Steve enjoys it, ticking off Jack whenever he can, starting jealousy induced fights before he shows him exactly who Danny belongs to. He’s still blown away by what the Navy accomplished, a real life clone. Steve has been quietly putting feelers out but no results yet. They did have a few house calls from the Navy and Danny figures it’s because Jack is effectively awol and in the wind. He sits up and rubs his eyes, grabbing his boxers from the floor before making his way to the bathroom. 

He gets himself a cup of coffee before he heads out to the beach carrying two towels. He enjoys the morning sun as he sips his coffee. Danny watches as the pair of Navy SEALS make their way back to the shore. They are in perfect sync and Danny suddenly wonders how in sync they would be in other areas. He shakes his head. No. nope. Nu uh, not going there. He buried his long time threesome fantasy the moment he realised the only man he’d really wanted was Steve. And when they finally got their heads out of their asses and got together Danny was more than satisfied. So his dirty spit roasting idea was put away, because while in theory it’s sexy and hot, in real life he’s not willing to share. Jack, though, Jack _is_ Steve so not so much sharing as exploring oneself and suddenly that itch came back full force. He shakes his head again, it’s hard enough to keep these thoughts to himself if he actively starts to imagine them he’ll be as transparent as Jack. Steve comes up the beach first and Danny smiles at his smug grin, Jack follows close behind and Danny realises his mistake the moment his brain short circuits at the sight of water cascading down two bronzed chests. His cock takes notice of his thoughts and fills out so fast he’s dizzy for a moment. He blinks, sure he’s gone cross eyed and for the first time ever he does not get up when Steve arrives. He sees Steve’s frown but ignores it, he gestures to the towels and grimaces at the sudden knowing look on Jack’s face. When Jack wanders off to the house, Steve steps forward and pulls Danny up into a hard, angry kiss. Steve’s hand cups his still hard cock and squeezes, Danny breaks the kiss. Steve looks down at him

“Really Danny? Him?”

Danny sucks in a breath and slaps Steve’s chest, hard

“No not him. You! He _is_ you”

“So what? You want us both?”

Danny looks down, takes a deep breath and catches a calculating look crossing Steve’s face

“No. Not .. I’ve always wanted, well maybe not always, a threesome? But not? Before I met Rachel I had a girlfriend who was into watching porn together. We watched a scene, a guy being fucked by two other guys. He was in the middle, one had his mouth and the other had his ass. And that image kinda stuck with me. But then Rachel came along and well she wasn’t really adventurous. Then I met you and, simply put, I don’t want to share you. Because you are mine just as much as I am yours” Steve nods and Danny smiles “You are enough okay? I love you”

“Me too”

Steve pulls him into a kiss and Danny leans into it, holding him close. Steve eventually draws back 

“Shower?”

Danny laughs, shaking his head

“You need to stop goading him”

“Not going to happen, he needs to learn”

“Trust me babe he knows I’m yours. So stop with the caveman routine”

Steve smirks and bends down, lifting Danny up over his shoulder

“No! Steve put me down!”

“You want a caveman, you get a caveman”

The slap on his ass stings and Danny knows he’s going to have a mark there, possessive asshole. 

*****

A week later, after dinner Danny is getting ready for a night on the couch. Junior and Jack are going out and Steve is picking the movie. He wipes the steam off the mirror, roughly dragging his fingers through his hair before depositing his wet towel into the hamper. He opens the door to the bedroom and stops dead in his tracks when he notices Steve sitting on the bed. Danny makes his way to the closet, pulling out a pair of soft, black shorts

“Picked a movie yet? One that does not have military action in it?”

When Steve doesn’t answer he turns around only to bump into his lover. Steve kisses him, deep and possessive. Danny is a panting mess by the time they break apart

“Wha ..”

Steve places a finger against his lips, closing his eyes briefly before looking at Danny with a serious expression

“So last week I found something out about you. And I’ve been thinking about it ever since”

“Steve, no. I mean this is just ..”

“Shhh Danno, let me talk” Danny nods and Steve continues “I, well we’ve, been talking about it and we are willing to give you your fantasy”

“What .. What do you mean? We? I don’t understand”

But he does, and his brain connects the dots as he’s speaking. Suddenly there’s a warm presence behind him and Danny sucks in a shuddering breath

“Steve?”

Steve smiles at him, tracing his finger over Danny’s lips before he claims his mouth in an almost violent kiss

“You are mine, and I am choosing to share you”

The last part is said to Jack, who is still behind him, not moving or touching him

“Jesus Steve. I don’t need this. You are enough!”

Steve smiles

“Yes I know and that is exactly why it’s okay, besides sharing with myself isn’t really sharing is it? More like exploring a different side of me with you”

Danny gapes at him letting the words sink in, they are going to do this. Steve nods as if he’s reading his mind and Jack’s hands settle on his hips, warm and steady. Danny shudders and his cock twitches

“Okay”

“Okay yes? Or okay let me think about it”

He nods and Jack chuckles

“We need a verbal okay Danny”

“.. “ He clears his throat and tries again “Okay”

It’s Steve’s turn to chuckle and Danny pinches his side

“So how do we do this?”

“I thought we could start with this”

Jacks says as he turns Danny around and dips down for a kiss. Danny gasps and flushes as he notices Jack is already naked, their cocks brushing together. The kiss deepens almost immediately and lasts until he feels a very naked Steve crowd in close behind him. Steve is trailing kisses along his neck and his hand is sliding over Danny’s belly down to his cock. He sucks in his stomach, pressing back against Steve while Jack moves forward. Danny makes a frustrated noise and Jack breaks the kiss

“Let’s move this to the bed gentlemen”

Danny stumbles when they both let go of him but he catches himself. He turns around, Jack is already sitting against the headboard and Steve is on his knees next to him. Danny takes a moment to memorise this exact image, his gorgeous lover and his exact clone waiting for him. Both visibly excited, eyes dark with lust and need, cocks straining up, leaking fat drops of pre cum. Jack ruins the vision by opening his mouth

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Danny rolls his eyes. It’s been a while, but he’s done this before, back in college. Okay, one time and he was drunk. With a girl and a guy but he is totally ready for his fantasy to come true. He steps up to the bed and crawls towards Jack, kissing him soundly as he reaches back and drags Steve in for a kiss as well. He lets his fingers close around Jack’s cock, thumbing the slit, slowly stroking up and down while Steve leans over his shoulder

“No, Danny, add a twist at the end”

Steve’s quiet talking in his ear is actually more annoying than sexy

“Maybe you’d like to do this yourself?”

He snaps. Jack lets out a disappointed sigh as Danny stops all movement. Steve huffs and makes a zipping gesture. He narrows his eyes for a moment before he turns back to Jack who places his hand on Danny’s cheek

“You know, Danny, I think I’d like to see you use your mouth for something other than bitching”

He guides Danny down towards his cock. Danny pinches Jack’s thigh in retaliation but doesn’t protest to the guidance. He leans in and closes his lips around the head, tracing his tongue around the head before letting it slide in as far as he can handle. He starts sucking, swallowing every now and then making Jack buck up his hips. Danny loves giving head, he enjoys the power it gives him. Steve’s fingers are caressing his spine, all the way down to his ass. Jack’s hand in his hair stops his movement and Danny sits back wiping his mouth. He looks back and forth between Jack and Steve, finding them staring back at him with twin expressions of hunger. Without a word Steve sits back against the headboard, hauling Danny into his lap, back against his chest. He lets his fingers roam over Danny’s abs, tweaking his nipples lightly before he drags him into a heady kiss. Meanwhile Jack shifts around so that he’s kneeling in front of Danny. He tugs Danny towards himself, breaking Steve’s kiss, in order to kiss him breathless. Danny’s cock is achingly hard so he grabs it, squeezing tightly. Jack pulls back, prying Danny’s hand away before he dips down, kissing the head of Danny’s cock and tonguing the slit. His hips involuntary jerk up but Steve holds him down, fingers splayed on his hips. Danny groans, letting his head fall back to rest on Steve’s shoulder. Jack is gently sucking on his cock now and Danny has to hold back a moan. Fuck, he’s not going to last. He bites his bottom lip desperately, trying to stave off his orgasm. Someone lifts him up, and Danny gasps when he feels a slippery finger pressing against his hole. It traces the rim before it slips inside, lightly fucking him, and Jack is taking him all the way in, swallowing around his cock. And it’s too much and not enough, he closes his eyes and cries out as an overwhelming wave of pleasure and heat engulfs him. Danny slumps against Steve trying to catch his breath. Jack sits back wiping his mouth and Danny groans, pulling him into a kiss. He wiggles down on Steve’s finger and clenches around it. Steve’s breathy chuckle sends shivers down his spine. Jack pulls away, shuffling backwards and Danny makes a confused noise

“Shhh relax, Danny, we’ll take it from here” 

Steve tells him as he pushes Danny’s onto his hands and knees. Danny feels Steve’s weight shift on the bed and he hears the snip of a cap. Jack places a finger under his chin and tilts his head up. Danny opens his mouth and Jack moves forward, pressing his cock inside. Danny gasps around Jack’s cock as he feels the blunt head of Steve’s cock press against his hole. Steve takes his time, slowly pushing in and Danny enjoys the burn and stretch. When Steve can’t go further they still for a long moment. Danny is barely able to breathe, let alone think as he’s filled completely. He’s never been this full

“Ready?”

Steve pulls out and thrusts back in, hard. Danny gags as Jack’s cock grazes the back of his throat but he quickly controls the reflex. His cries are muffled as he’s rocked forward again and again. Jack’s fingers in his hair tighten convulsively

“ _Gods_ , Danny” 

Jack murmurs as he thrusts his hips forward ever-so-slightly, forcing Danny back on Steve’s cock. They stop again and Danny shivers in anticipation. Seconds later, they begin to move, slow and steady. Danny’s arms give out almost immediately, but strong arms hold him up. Steve’s fingers clamp down on his hips, and Danny’s cock makes a valiant effort to get hard. He nearly chokes on Jack’s cock with every thrust, heightening the pleasure coursing through his veins. When Steve finds his prostate Danny clenches his muscles which spurs his lovers on, fucking him hard and fast as they move in perfect sync. His cock is once again hard and twitching. Steve is hammering his prostate and Danny’s going to cum, again. He taps Jack’s thigh to warn him, but he’s ignored. Minutes later he cums with a muffled cry, suspended between them and tightening all his muscles. Jack is a moaning mess above him and he starts thrusting mindlessly into Danny’s mouth. Steve’s hand slides over his back, coming to rest in Danny’s hair, keeping him in place as Jack stills and cums down his throat, forcing him to swallow every drop. Steve doesn’t let him up until Jack relaxes. Steve sits back and drags Danny into his lap. Danny moans as gravity forces him down. Shuddering, he lifts an inch before he drops again, loving the way Steve’s hips stutter up. Steve presses him down, keeping him still as he cums deep inside Danny with a low groan. He turns his head for a kiss and when he finally breaks away he’s immediately pulled into another long kiss. Eventually they settle down on the bed, exhausted. Danny closes his eyes for a second. He wakes up to a whispered conversation. Eyes still closed, he stretches experimentally, smiling as his muscles cry out in protest. Someone kisses his shoulder as another pair of lips find his collarbone

“Mmm I can get used to this”

“We’ll see”

Steve murmurs into his skin as Jack traces an unknown pattern onto his hip. Then Steve shifts, his hard cock brushing against Danny's ass and his eyes fly open. Jack is grinning at him

“How do you feel about a double entry?”

Danny groans as Steve manhandles him onto his back, kissing him breathless. Yes, he can definitely get used to this.

Fin.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jack have something they'd like to explore as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this and it doesn't really add to the story but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)

“Danny?” 

Steve casually asks from behind him, as if he’s not currently fingering Danny’s ass open. Danny pulls away from Jack’s cock with an obscene wet pop

“Yes?” 

He answers sweetly, jerking as Steve deliberately brushes his prostate in retaliation 

“Do you remember a few weeks ago when Jack asked you about a certain something?”

“Jesus Steve, now?”

Steve chuckles and Danny tightens his fingers around Jack’s cock drawing a moan from him

“Yes now”

“Did you read up on it?”

“It’s not higher maths Danno”

“So did you?”

“Yes”

“Yes”

He smiles when Jack answers as well. Danny sighs as Steve caresses his hip while Jack pats his cheek with two fingers. He sits up and drags Steve into a soft kiss 

_ “Is this what you want?” _

He whispers against his lovers lips and when Steve nods his head, he grins and gives him a hard kiss

“Alright then, let’s get this party started”

He’s still grinning when Steve slaps his ass and Jack guides his mouth back down. Danny tentatively tongues the slit of Jack’s cock, who grunts and fists his hands in Danny’s hair. Jack groans when Danny closes his mouth around the head of his cock and starts sucking. When Steve pulls his fingers out, Danny moans around Jack's cock. Jack runs his fingers through Danny's hair, before he pulls him up and off his cock. He takes Danny’s mouth in a forceful kiss which Danny breaks the moment he feels Steve’s hands on his hips. Steve urges him up as Jack shifts away letting Steve take his place behind Danny. Danny sits back down and he can feel Jack’s cock, wet and hard, resting against his lower back. Jack squeezes his hips and Danny turns his head towards him but Steve drags him into a kiss and for a moment he loses himself. Jack lifts him up until he feels the head of Steve’s cock against his hole, shuddering he draws back. After a second Danny braces himself and slowly sinks down, sighing as he bottoms out. He blindly drags Steve in for a deep, hot kiss while he gyrates his hips, moaning quietly as Jack’s nimble fingers wrap around his straining cock. Jack gives it a few tugs before he pulls off with a twist. Danny shivers as slick fingers trail along his stretched rim. It’s Danny’s turn to groan as Jack pushes a finger in besides Steve’s cock, minutes later a second finger follows. when Jack adds a third finger Danny struggles to keep still. For the next ten minutes he can barely think straight as Jack stretches him to his limit 

“He's doing so well,” Jack says, voice rough with need “I think he’s ready for more”

Steve’s noise of agreement sends a shiver down his spine. Danny goes easily when Steve wraps a strong arm around him, pulling him down until he’s resting against his chest. He doesn’t see it but he certainly feels the appliance of more cold lube, he breaks out in goosebumps and Steve grins at him. Jack trails his free hand over Danny’s hip to his shoulder, shifting onto his knees and kissing his way up. He lines his cock up and gently starts pushing forward. Pleasure slams down Danny’s spine and a litany of  _ ‘fuck’  _ falls from his mouth as he tries to breathe through the stretch

“I hope you used enough lube”

Steve voices from beneath him 

“Of course I did”

Danny laughs because he can hear the eye roll in Jack’s voice. Jack continues to press in and when he finally bottoms out Danny is a moaning, shivering mess

“ _ Fuck _ , you're tight like this” 

Steve’s fingers have a bruising grip on Danny’s hips by the time Jack stills. Danny wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, mouthing at his collarbone as he takes a second to calm himself down. He's still not prepared when Jack pulls back and shallowly thrusts forward. He cries out at the burning stretch that’s bordering on pain despite the prep. Danny can't seem to stop the involuntary twitches of his hips. He's full, it's too much and not enough. It takes him a few minutes to adapt but once he’s settled he circles his hips experientially

"Mmm I'm ready"

“You heard him” 

Steve says as he readjusts his grip before thrusting up hard and Danny cries out as Jack sinks even deeper into him. They start an easy rhythm, their thrusts slippery and stuttering at first before smoothing out. Steve’s thrusts are sharp and controlled, but Jack’s movements are slow and deep and Danny can barely breathe through the onslaught of pleasure mixed with pain

“Can you cum, just from this? From  _ us  _ fucking you open?” 

Steve asks, his eyes dark with lust. He punctuates every sentence with a direct hit to his prostate. Danny doesn’t respond but he does manage to roll his eyes, making Steve laugh breathlessly as he snaps his hips up sharply

“Danny I believe I asked you a question” 

_ “Yes”  _

Danny growls out as he clenches his muscles, smirking when Steve's eyes narrow dangerously. Danny doesn’t catch it but somehow Steve and Jack are coordinating wordlessly, moving in tandem, their thrusts forcing the breath out of him. Their rhythm falters and slows when Danny shifts slightly

“I thought the Navy equalled stamina?”

Danny pants out while he raises a sweaty brow as he looks back and forth between them. He grins at the sudden determined looks on their faces. They start moving again and this time their thrusts are near brutal, fuelling the fire in his veins and driving Danny closer to the edge.

Twenty minutes later, somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledges that he owes them an apology because they don’t seem to tire at all. He has one hand gripping Steve's shoulder tightly and the other is buried in Jack’s hair. The slick, wet slapping noises are deafening in the near silent room. Steve is intensely focused just like Jack and Danny can’t help the rather loud moans they force out of him with their ridiculously synchronised movements. Jack or Steve, or both tap his prostate and the fire in his belly explodes. Danny clamps down around them, screaming out in pleasure as his orgasm finally hits. Steve catches his mouth in a rough kiss, as Jack wraps his hand around Danny’s cock, stroking him through his orgasm. Danny shudders at the sensation, mewling softly into the kiss. Their thrusts are non-existent now, both opting for a slow pumping, driving Danny absolutely mad. Steve breaks away and tracks a trail of scorching kisses to his shoulder, biting down just before he comes. Danny shudders, clenching at the sudden burst of pain. Jack moans, biting down on his other shoulder as he follows them both over the edge. Danny slumps forward forcing Jack to move along

“Danny? Are you okay?”

Danny nods against Steve’s neck but can’t make his mouth work

“Seems we finally found a way to shut him up”

Steve's voice is wrecked and Danny loves that he is responsible for that. Jack chuckles throatily, kissing the throbbing mark Steve left on Danny’s shoulder

“You marked him” 

Jack notes

“You marked him as well”

Steve states as he trails a finger over Jack’s handiwork

“I did” 

Jack sounds smug and Danny rolls his eyes but frowns as Steve continues

“He's mine”

“Be nice! As proved not ten minutes ago there’s enough of me to go around”

Steve eyes him for a moment before he slowly reaches out and pulls Jack into a kiss. Danny’s cock twitches and Steve breaks the kiss laughing

“Mmm another kink?”

“No!”

Danny squeaks out as he pinches Steve’s side, wordlessly telling him to drop it. Steve’s smirks but is smart enough to shut up. Jack lightly bites Steve’s mark, laughing softly

“We might explore that later on”

“Shut up, this is no ..”

Jack tugs his head to the side and kisses the words out of his mouth while Steve sucks a bruise just above his collarbone. They kiss lazily for long moments but eventually they break apart. Jack slowly pulls out and strong hands lift him up. Steve’s cock slips out of his ass and Danny gasps at the sensation of a hot trail of lube and cum sliding down his inner thighs. He lays down onto the bed and watches as Jack fishes a damp towel from besides the bed. After a quick clean up Danny settles between his lovers with an exhausted smile. Jack is pressed up against his back while he’s draped over Steve’s chest. Danny waits until he’s sure both of them are drifting when he whispers

_ ”Besides you're both mine”  _

Fin  


**Author's Note:**

> Right, I've had this idea for a while and I finally worked it out. As always I needed an excuse to write smut but I can never just write smut so I added this elaborate plot :)  
> This is my first time writing a threesome and I hope I made it work. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and cherished. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> *English is not my native language and this is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
